


Dreams

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray dreams in bright swirls of color that twist sinuously in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Literal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137058) by [AbbyBanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyBanks/pseuds/AbbyBanks). 



> Unbeta'd, so it might suck. Helpful concrit by Keerawa. Typo caught by Luzula. Plays off of Abbybanks' snippet _Literal_.
> 
> Prompt: limit

Ray dreams in bright swirls of color that twist sinuously in the light.

Everything is so much clearer, so much brighter in his dreams. Reds so rich and deep they almost bleed into their surroundings, blues-greens more vibrant than the ocean, pure whites tinged with blue, blacks darker than the darkest nights. It makes the waking world almost pale in comparison.

Ray dreams of touch.

The feel of silk, cool and smooth, running between his fingers like water. It contrasts sharply with the rough texture of brick. He flattens his palm on his bare chest, fascinated by the drag of his fingers on his skin, feeling the soft scratchiness of hair, the tactile give of flesh.

Ray dreams, and his sense of smell is noticeably absent.

The coffee tastes like it always does, chocolate-bitter-sweet, but the rich aroma is gone. He misses the smell of freshly dried clothes and the sweaty scent of his own body.

Ray dreams of the taste of odd things. Rusty metal makes his teeth tingle, paper tastes musty and dry. He eats a cookie and he can differentiate the individual ingredients...sugar, flour, butter, vanilla, cinnamon, eggs. A pinch of salt.

He spends a lot of time tasting things.

Ray dreams to a soundtrack of his own creation. The music is a strange and haunting song, full of dissonant notes that should set his teeth on edge, but somehow doesn't.

And if he tilts his head and listens _hard_ , he can hear a voice whispering under the music, the words just beyond the limits of his comprehension. It's the sound of reason, the voice of logic and Ray has never, ever heard it clearly.

Ray dreams, and sleeps, and remembers nothing when he wakes.

-fin-


End file.
